


Five Freakin' Minutes (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Can you do a Sonny Carisi imagine based off of this prompt: “Can you shut up for five minutes, please???”</p><p>word count:</p><p>warnings: yelling, anger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Freakin' Minutes (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

You sighed and tried not to throw your pen across the room.

If it were only you, you would have, but Sonny was sitting at his desk and it would be too embarrassing to have a breakdown just because it was four in the morning and you hadn’t left work in two days.

And it didn’t help that Sonny was energetic, too energetic, after inhaling a pot and a half of coffee around two in the morning to keep him going. He was tapping his foot in sync with his pen, humming under his breath to some bland pop song that had been playing too many times each hour over his portable radio. Your frustration was growing, but there was nothing you could do about it. Your life had dealt you a noisy hell and you had to live with it until you could go nap in the breakroom.

When Sonny started singing, full on singing, you lost it and stood violently. You nearly flipped your desk, settling for throwing your pen like you had thought about. “Can you shut up for five freakin’ minutes? The sun isn’t even up and you’re singing? What the hell is up with that?” Your breath was harsh and Sonny looked surprised.

“Woah, who pissed in your cornflakes?” He smirked like it was the funniest joke in the world and, had you had sleep prior to your outburst you may have laughed. You usually always laughed when Sonny snarked like that, but you couldn’t. Not when you were running on so little sleep.

“I would hope nobody, since I haven’t ate since Monday.” You snarled, jerking your body around to head toward the breakroom. You needed sleep, paperwork be damned. You could hear Sonny following you, but maybe if you slammed the door hard enough he would get the hint and leave you alone.

But he didn’t.

He opened the door after you, taking in your form slumped over the table, near tears. He sat down across from you and you never before had felt such an urge to slap a coworker. Sonny was probably your best friend, but at that moment, he was your worst enemy. You tried not to look at him, lest your frustration tip over and spill down your cheeks. He didn’t say anything to you for a while, instead settling on putting a hand over yours for comfort.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked. The tone of his voice was smooth and quiet, trying not to spook or anger you again, “You usually don’t mind my singin’.” You snorted and wiped under your eyes before leaning back to look at him.

  
“I haven’t slept in like, three days, Sonny. I mind everything right now.” His eyebrows shot up as he leaned toward you.

“What the hell! Why haven’t you slept?”

“I’ve had a backload of reports to file, I lost a bet with Fin so I have to file his reports, too, and Rollins has been sick so Liv gave me her reports. I haven’t even seen my apartment since Sunday morning, let alone slept.” You wiped a hand down your face and growled when Sonny tugged it away, using it to pull you from your chair. You complained, loduly, but Sonny only shook your head and led you to the bunk room.

It was usually reserved for more urgent cases, but Sonny pushed you down in one of the beds and kicked off his shoes, “We’re gonna take a nap, and you’re not gonna complain. Understand? And you wanted to say no, but you couldn’t. The bed was cradling your sore body and Sonny was climbing under the covers and pulling you with him and you were too comfortable to even thank him.

You fell asleep before Sonny could even get fully comfortable with his arms around you, before you could hear him try and sing you to sleep.


End file.
